Anything For You
by Seven Positions
Summary: ."Tony's eyes caught a glint in the window and he squinted at it, his gut clenching ominously. A gun." Tony/Abby friendship. Twoshot. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hay. New NCIS fic! This one is not Tiva, but it is an angsty Tony-centric piece with a lot of Abby.

I know I'm supposed to leave things up to the reader, but really. **This is NOT Tabby romance. It is friendship.**

Oh, guys, I love getting feedback, but I do not tend to take suggestions. Feel free to send them to me though: who knows? I may love yours. But please don't expect it.

Twoshot. Rated T.

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS

Kay enjoy!

**POSTED: Approximately 11:00 PM EST Oct 11 2009**

* * *

Tony knew Abby would need cheering up; she had had to go to court that afternoon to testify against Petty Officer Matthew Weyland, who had murdered two men in a drug deal gone bad. Her evidence was virtually unquestionable, so she hadn't been given any trouble, but just a few minutes in that dreary suit, with her hair down, wearing those pinchy heels, made her feel, as she put it, "hinky." And, of course, feeling hinky eventually led to feeling grumpy. Grumpy Abby was not something anyone wanted to see.

Tony personally disagreed with her negative assessment of her court attire—but that was beside the point. _She _hated it, and he hated to see her unhappy. So he loaded his arms with a bouquet of black roses and a Caf-Pow and went to see her before heading home for the night.

When he entered her lab, she was busy typing furiously into the computer, her shoulders tense and her head jerking slightly from side to side. He could her her frustrated mumbles and concluded that she didn't know he was there. So, he began to tiptoe toward her, holding the bouquet very gingerly to keep the cellophane from giving him away.

Tony put his face very, very close to her ear and said in a low voice, "Hey, Abby."

She shrieked and whirled around, and he held his arms out to her with a wide, open-mouthed grin.

Abby looked as though she were gearing up to tear into him, but when she saw the gifts he bore, her face softened.

"Tony!" she cried, embracing him with just a hint less than her usual fervor.

Then she headslapped him.

"Ouch, Abbs, ouch." he whined dramatically. "What was that for?"

"That was for sneaking up on me, DiNozzo." She took the bouquet and the Caf-Pow with a ghost of a smile on her face and walked them over to the fridge.

"Ahh, you smiled," he teased, watching her coming back toward him with a huge grin of his own. "I still got the old DiNozzo charm."

Abby gave him a skeptical look, walking around him to shut down her computer. "Please, Tony, like your charms could work on me."

"Nah, Scuito, you're too smart for that. You put a bad guy away for life today."

She beamed at him, her eyes gleaming, and said, "Oh, _Tony_," before falling into his arms. "I have had _such _a terrible day. The prosecuting attorney was a total _bitch_."

Tony's eye caught a glint in the window and he squinted at it, his gut clenching ominously.

A gun.

It all happened very quickly. He pushed past Abby, shielding her body with his, and pulled out his Sig, yelling, "Abby, get back—"

And then a bullet ripped through his body, and another, and she was screaming behind him as he fell.

He kept his eyes on the shattered window despite the pain; only when he saw the shooter flee did he allow himself to close them.

"_No, _Tony," Abby was telling him firmly, "Stay awake. Please, you have to stay awake…"

And she sounded so desperate and scared that he had to obey, even though he was so tired.

"Anything for you, Abbs," he murmured. He watched her remove her lab coat and press it against his body and the pain overwhelmed him.

"Tony," she gasped, sounding like she was crying, "Tony, I need to go get help, okay? Just stay here, just for a minute, _please_?"

"No… don't leave," he pled quietly, panting through the pain. "I… don't think I'll…"

"Don't you _dare _finish that though, DiNozzo!" she snapped. Then, softly, "I won't leave… just let me call Gibbs, and an ambulance."

And then he was alone, blinking against the spots that swam in his eyes. He vaguely heard her instruct him to apply pressure but it didn't register. His eyes slid downward and he could see the white lab coat, stained with too much blood. His breath caught in his throat and he stared open-mouthed at it, his face tingling.

Abby was at his side, patting his cheek frantically, begging him to look at her. He did, his head jerking to her suddenly, and she sobbed in relief.

"Tony, Gibbs is on his way down here, okay? And the ambulance will be here in just a few minutes. _Hang on_. You know Gibbs will kill you if you die on him." She sounded like she was barely holding together. She might have fallen apart any second and then they would both be sprawled on the floor, dying.

"Okay," he mouthed, nodding erratically. His eyes began to slide closed.

"_No_!" she shouted. "Tony, keep your eyes open!"

He hated to hear her unhappy.

"Love you, Abbs," he whispered. She sobbed again, leaning down to press her face into his neck.

"I love you too, Tony," she said, and then Gibbs was running in, followed by McGee and Ducky.

"What happened, Abby?"

"I don't know, Gibbs, one minute I was ranting to him about my day and the next, he's pushing me out of the way, and…"

Tony couldn't tell what was happening—he could hear the words but didn't know what they meant—his mind was floating just above it all, unable to focus.

"He's going into shock. Tony! _Tony_! Stay with me!"

Tony's breaths sounded so painfully wrenched from his chest, but his head turned slowly to face Gibbs.

"Can you hear the ambulance, Tony?" He couldn't. "Ziva's going to bring them down. Less than a minute. How you feeling?"

"N-not so good, boss." His mouth wasn't working very well—his tongue could barely move. But he kept his eyes open. He knew they wanted him to, but everything was too fuzzy to see.

"You'll be fine, DiNozzo, because I say so. And I _know _you won't disobey an order."

Tony shook his head weakly. "Where's Abby, boss? She okay?"

"Yeah, she's right here. She's okay."

He could just barely feel a little hand slide into his, and, content, he let his eyes close.

* * *

Next chapter is well underway! Keep your eyes peeled or your inboxes open, should you choose to alert (which you should). Also: review!


	2. Chapter 2

YES, as I added to the story summary, THIS IS CHARACTER DEATH. And I don't take suggestions. Even if you try to guilt me. :)

Anyway: Chapter 2 of Anything For You! This chapter is more Gibbs-centric. Again, all mentions of love are **platonic**. This is a genfic. No romance.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

"He took a bullet just beneath the right clavicle and another in the chest, just a few inches below the first, very close to his heart. Too close. As soon as that shot hit, Tony had as good as bled out. It was only a matter of time, Jethro." Ducky's voice was soft and calm and sad.

Gibbs stood staring at the x-ray of Tony's chest silently, his jaw working. Tony's body was on the table behind him, mercifully covered up with a long white sheet.

He had spoken with Abby earlier that day; once he had heard she'd come in to work, he'd stormed immediately down to her lab.

"_Abby, I thought I told you to stay home today._" His voice had been dangerously low.

She had stood and stared at him, her hair down and her face lacking makeup, with her hand on her mouse. Tests were running on her computer.

"_Gibbs, how could I—_" She'd stopped.

Silently, he walked to stand next to her.

"_There were prints on the gun the shooter dropped._"

Gibbs had nodded, feeling privately relieved that the bastard had dropped his gun—obviously, he hadn't planned it out.

Abby had taken a deep breath then. "_He meant to kill _me, _Gibbs. If Tony hadn't seen him in the window… it would have been _me_."_

"_Abby…"_

"_It's my fault, Gibbs."_

Gibbs' phone rang, pulling him out of his flashback. It was Abby.

"The tests are done," was all she said before hanging up.

Gibbs quickly dismissed himself and jogged out of autopsy.

Ducky sighed, crossing to Tony's body.

"You poor boy," he murmured, pulling back the sheet to reveal the colorless, unmoving face of his late friend. Then he gave a pained smile. "I'm sure I speak on behalf of all of us when I say thank you for protecting Abigail. But we could have done with your dying, certainly."

He covered Tony's face again. "Rest well, dear boy."

* * *

"Petty Officer Bruce Winter. I made a call. He and Weyland were best friends. Winter was in on the drug deal." Abby spoke firmly, her tone angry and unwavering.

"Abby—"

"Gibbs, this seals it! Tony is _dead _because of me! It should be _me _in autopsy! _Not him_!"

He would have headslapped her if he didn't love her so damn much. Instead he gripped her arms and stared into her eyes.

"Abby, you are _not _the reason Tony is dead. The reason Tony is dead is out there, on the loose, and thanks to you, we are going to _find him_." He kissed her forehead. "Do _not _blame yourself for this."

Her knees buckled and she would have fallen hard if not for Gibbs' strong arms holding her up. He held her and she bawled into her shoulder.

Gently, he said into her ear, "If Tony were here, would he be blaming you?"

She sobbed once, loudly. "No," she choked out, "but that would be the worst part." And she went on crying on Gibbs' shoulder, clutching his jacket.

His heart was breaking. He vowed to find Winter if it was the last goddamn thing he ever did.

When she had calmed down, he looked her in the eyes again and asked, "Can you find out what kind of car he has?"

She nodded and turned back to the computer, rubbing her eyes.

As Gibbs left, she heard Tony's weak voice saying, "_Anything for you, Abbs._"

"You're a _liar_, Tony DiNozzo," she whispered, taking just a moment to collect herself before beginning her search.

* * *

Gibbs sat tiredly at his desk, nursing a fresh coffee and carefully avoiding looking up at his agents. He could feel their eyes on him. Normally that would be fine, but his foundation had taken a hit, and he was growing uncomfortable.

"_What_?" he snapped, jerking his head up. McGee squirmed uncomfortably and lookd at Tony's desk.

"McGee, so help me, if you're about to ask for Tony's desk—"

"No, no," the young man stuttered, floundering under his boss's glare. "I just…" He looked very vulnerable suddenly, lost for words. Finally, he muttered, "What are we gonna do?"

Gibbs stared at him, then at Ziva, who looked like she was anxiously awaiting his answer. Like he was omniscient. Like he had the _slightest _clue.

His phone rang. He listened for a moment, said a gruff "Good work, Abby," and hung up. Almost immediately he was barking, "Put out a BOLO on Bruce Winters. Black '99 Taurus, license plate Golf Delta Romeo seven seven two four."

"Boss, is that…?" McGee ventured eagerly.

"Tony's killer." At once both of his agents began typing furiously. Satisfied that they would get the job done, he stood and made his way back to Abby's lab. She was sitting, hunched, at her desk, hugging Bert the hippo close to her chest.

When she saw him approaching through the glass door, she looked back down, indicating that he was allowed in. He was through the door and squatting by her side in an instant.

"I'm so mad at him, Gibbs," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I love him, and I _miss _him, but I'm so damn _mad. _Why… why did he have to be so stupid?"

He remained quiet. He may have been, as his ex-wives would say, "emotionally and socially incompetent," but he knew enough to know she didn't want him to answer, or even to speak yet. After a few moments in silence, she asked, childlike, "Do you think he'd understand?"

He opened his arms and she accepted the embrace, breathing deeply.

"Yes, Abby. He would understand."

* * *

Fin


End file.
